


More than words

by Lady_Khum



Category: K-pop, Super Junior, Wonkyu - Fandom
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Khum/pseuds/Lady_Khum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una historia que cuenta cómo un corazón puro y una dulce sonrisa pueden conquistar a un hombre a pesar de no hablar el mismo idioma. Regalo de cumpleaños para mi adorada Chaouen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaouen Choi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chaouen+Choi).



Hay cosas en este trabajo que hay que hacer te gusten o no. Algunas son más duras que otras, pero Siwon ha descubierto que si las haces con buena actitud y una sonrisa, hasta esas que no quiere hacer resultan divertidas.

Ser modelo de una gran firma es fascinante. Te colman de regalos y atenciones, disfrutas de los productos de la firma sin límites, vives a todo tren sin coste alguno… Los restaurantes más lujosos, las mejores suites, las fiestas glamurosas, la gente influyente… Todo eso entra dentro de lo bueno aunque sea pesado a veces.

Entre lo peor están las horas interminables de sesiones de fotos, asistir a eventos cuando no le apetece lo más mínimo, aguantar gente que no deja de ser pesada por mucha influencia o dinero que tengan, sonreír y ser encantador aunque lo que desee sea mandarlos a la mierda y salir corriendo. 

Esto de hoy es… Bien, no lo sabe con seguridad. Esa misma mañana han ido a buscarlo con un coche de infarto y lo han llevado hasta la agencia. Cuando preguntó qué había programado para el día, la respuesta había sido que repasara su agenda, que allí estaba todo.

¿En serio esperaban que recordara todo lo que ponía en esa maldita agenda? Su manager se encargaba de eso, le decía a dónde había que ir y el tipo de evento que era y él mismo se encargaba de vestirse para la ocasión, que para algo estaba considerado un icono de la moda. Pero su manager no estaba. Tenía que atender aquella cosa solo, fuera lo que fuera. 

En el coche le acompañan la directora de publicidad de la firma y un fotógrafo. Al parecer no hace falta nadie más y lo agradece; estar rodeado de gente es un horror la mayoría de las veces.

Llegan a un edificio viejo pero bien cuidado. Se han preocupado de restaurarlo sin quitarle la esencia de construcción antigua y resulta un edificio acogedor y hermoso. Tiene unas dobles puertas de madera a la que la mujer que lo acompaña llama con fuerza.

-Esto es precioso – le dice mientras esperan a que abran la puerta. 

-Era un antiguo palacio – contesta la mujer -. Lo mantienen bien y con la esencia de la época en que estaba habitado por nobles. Que esté en una zona céntrica, rodeado de cafés y boutiques, lo hace aún más pintoresco, ¿verdad?

-Sin duda – Siwon mira alrededor y comprueba que casi nada de lo que hay cerca se asemeja al estilo del edificio, pero el barrio es muy bonito y tranquilo; eso le gusta -. Cuando acabemos… Me gustaría dar una vuelta por el barrio, ¿sería posible? Se ve muy agradable.

-Sí, claro. Cuando acabemos te lo mostraré si quieres.

Entonces la puerta se abre y un hombre de mediana edad les sonríe desde detrás del portón.

-Buenos días, los estábamos esperando.

El hombre habla en chino muy despacio, consciente de que su invitado viene de Corea y puede no entender bien el idioma. No es así; Siwon ha viajado a China con tanta frecuencia que habla el idioma casi a la perfección. 

-Buenos días, gracias por su hospitalidad – responde con una reverencia y en un impecable chino mandarín.

-Oh, tiene un acento perfecto, señor Choi. Será un placer atenderlo en cuanto necesite.

-Gracias, es muy amable.

La ocasión de presumir de su dominio del chino acaba ahí de momento.

Caminan por un pequeño patio hasta la edificación principal. Es toda de madera y cruje bajo sus pies al subir los escalones de la entrada. El interior es igualmente antiguo pero increíblemente bien cuidado. Han introducido algunos elementos más modernos, así como aparatos de alta tecnología sin la que sería imposible hacer su trabajo, pero en general, Siwon podría haber dicho que ha viajado atrás en el tiempo.

Hay gente trabajando en mesas de dibujo, cerca de unos amplios ventanales que dan a un patio interior lleno de cerezos en flor. Es una de las cosas más bonitas que ha visto en su vida. Incluso piensa que podría conseguirse una casa con esa misma distribución. Sería maravilloso poder disfrutar de un jardín de cerezos privado. 

-Aquí, señor Choi, es donde nuestros diseñadores crean las colecciones que tan exitosamente usted promociona para la firma – dice el hombre en un chino algo más distendido ahora que sabe que Siwon lo entiende perfectamente -. Nos gusta mantener el ambiente de trabajo que se utilizaba antiguamente y sólo usamos la tecnología para nuestros diseños cuando es estrictamente necesario.

Caminan entre las filas de mesas despacio, para que le dé tiempo a admirar el trabajo de aquellos diseñadores tan talentosos. Los observa dibujar con carboncillo y lápiz y colorear los diseños con témperas o ceras. Es todo tan artístico y artesanal… Empieza a entender por qué esa firma es tan exclusiva y especial; la dedicación y el trabajo que le ponen a sus trabajos son tan laboriosos que sus artículos bien valen lo que piden por ellos, aunque sean caros.

Durante todo el tour, el fotógrafo toma fotos de Siwon observando con atención el trabajo de los diseñadores, admirando los dibujos, atendiendo a las explicaciones de cómo se llevan a cabo este o aquel diseño. Posa en el jardín de cerezos y es maravilloso. La brisa hace que los rosados pétalos caigan sobre su cabeza y sus hombros pero no le molestan.

Se los sacude con una sonrisa mientras el fotógrafo le pide que siga siendo así de natural, que toque alguna rama y que sonría a la cámara. Lo cierto es que el tiempo se pasa volando hasta que vuelven a entrar y el mismo hombre les invita a sentarse con él al fondo de la zona de trabajo, con sillones de piel acogedores donde descansar.

-Debería ofrecerles algo de beber. Un momento, por favor -. El hombre no se levanta. En cambio, se gira sobre su hombro y llama a alguien -. Gui Xian, ¿serías tan amable de traer algo de té a nuestros invitados?

Siwon sólo escucha un “por supuesto” pero no sabe quién ha contestado. Minutos después, y tras una charla bastante entretenida sobre la dinámica de trabajo de la agencia, alguien deja una bandeja sobre la mesa baja con una tetera de barro lacada y cuatro vasos que hacen juego. 

Mira las manos blancas y estilizadas que depositan la bandeja y piensa que son hermosas. Espera encontrar a una hermosa mujer al final de aquellos brazos largos, pero no, es un chico el que está frente a ellos. Un joven y atractivo hombre de piel lechosa y sonrisa tímida. 

-Buen provecho – dice en chino y se marcha.

Siwon no puede evitar seguirlo con la mirada. No va muy lejos. Se sienta en una de las mesas de dibujo más cercanas y empieza a dibujar. Desde donde está puede ver cómo sus ojos expresivos se centran en el dibujo que está llevando a cabo y cómo se muerde los labios en señal de concentración. 

Sus facciones son tan delicadas que podría estar hecho de porcelana fina. Seguro que es suave al tacto, como la porcelana, piensa. El muchacho se lame los labios y ve la punta rosada y húmeda por unos segundos. Mientras el chico sigue concentrado en su trabajo, su corazón se ha saltado un latido al ritmo de aquel gesto inocente. 

A su alrededor sigue la conversación sobre moda, diseños y tendencias, pero él no está pendiente. De hecho, ahora se encuentra a miles de kilómetros de allí, en un lugar donde sólo existen él y aquel hermoso joven. 

Sus manos parecen las alas de una mariposa, moviéndose ágiles y rápidas manejando el lápiz, apenas parece que roza el papel tan delicado y preciso es su trabajo. Tiene dedos largos y elegantes, perfectos para un artista, un pintor o incluso un músico. De aquellas manos no puede salir más que poesía de todas formas, sea en la forma que sea. 

El pelo castaño brilla con la luz que entra por el ventanal y Siwon se pregunta cómo se vería bajo los cerezos, salpicado de delicados pétalos. Siente un escalofrío y recuerda que tiene la taza de té en la mano. Debe de haberse quedado frío pero no le importa. Todo el calor que necesita es el que siente en su sangre disparada por sus venas cuando ve al muchacho moverse con delicadeza mientras cambia de lápiz, o mientras aplica color, o mientras observa entornando los ojos el resultado de su obra.

Está hipnotizado. No puede dejar de mirar sus manos. Por algún motivo, piensa que deben de estar frías. 

-Señor Choi – la voz se cuela en sus pensamientos y lo trae de vuelta -. Le decía que vamos a ver la sala de exposición con los diseños más destacados de las últimas colecciones. ¿Le apetece venir?

-¿Qué? Oh… Yo… No sé… Creo que prefiero quedarme aquí, si no hay inconveniente. Me gustaría otra taza de té.

-Claro, tome cuanto quiera. Y si lo termina, pídale a Gui Xian que le sirva más.

-Gui… Xian…

-Sí, aquel muchacho de allí. Lo atenderá bien.

El hombre señala al joven de las manos bonitas y se queda observándolo. Ni siquiera se da cuenta del momento en que los otros se marchan y lo dejan allí, con la taza de té frío en la mano y repitiendo el nombre una y otra vez.

Gui Xian… 

Gui Xian…

Se levanta por impulso y camina unos pasos. Sus pies lo obligan a ir hasta donde está él, pero se siente tímido y avergonzado de pronto. ¿Qué puede decirle? ¿Cómo entablar conversación con él si no recuerda ni cómo se habla?

Sin darse cuenta está frente a la mesa de dibujo. Por suerte recuerda que aún tiene la taza en la mano y sólo se tiene que encargar de controlar el temblor de la otra. La mete en su bolsillo y adopta una postura que pretende ser relajada y mundana, pero por dentro está realmente nervioso. 

-Hola – le dice casi mordiéndose la lengua. Es posible que se le haya olvidado cómo hablar chino. Por suerte las palabras salen solas a partir de ahí -. El té que has preparado… Muy rico. ¿Es verde o…? Está bueno – da un sorbo para corroborar sus palabras y nota el líquido helado y más amargo de lo que lo recordaba -. Yo prefiero el café pero a veces el té está bien. ¿Tú… hace mucho que trabajas aquí? – el chico levanta la vista y lo mira. Siwon piensa que tiene los ojos más bonitos y expresivos que ha visto jamás aunque es incapaz de descifrar lo que ve en ellos -. Esto es realmente bonito. El edificio es magnífico, esa esencia de mansión antigua es… fascinante. Y el jardín es una maravilla, con esos cerezos en flor… Debe ser increíble trabajar cada día con semejante vista, ¿no? – vuelve a recibir una mirada indescifrable y empieza a sentirse ridículo. ¿Por qué no dice nada? - ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Algún diseño nuevo? –se asoma por encima de la mesa y mira el papel donde hay unos trazos que forman una camisa de hombre y cada uno de sus detalles por separado; cuello, puños, bolsillo… - Vaya, está muy bien. Yo soy un negado para el dibujo, desde el colegio. Cuando veo a alguien con habilidad para la pintura no puedo evitar sentirme algo celoso. De pequeño quería ser dibujante de comics pero con mis aptitudes… ¿Te gustan los comics?

Es frustrante no recibir más respuesta por su parte que un par de miradas y un gesto que no ha sabido interpretar porque no ha llegado a ser un asentimiento de cabeza ni un encogimiento de hombros así que… ¿Está siendo pesado? Tal vez lo está molestando. Sí, debe ser eso. Lo debe de estar acosando sin querer y no responde para hacerle ver que no le interesa. Seguro que es eso. 

Ahora sí que se siente ridículo. Se gira para marcharse pero no puede. No sabe bien, es una especie de fuerza incontrolable. Algo en su cabeza le dice que no puede rendirse. Si se marcha así, sin decirle todo lo que quiere decirle…

-Vale, no quiero molestarte, pero tengo que decirte esto – empieza encarándolo. Consigue llamar su atención y atrae su mirada. Es ahora o nunca -. Creo que… que eres un hombre muy… muy guapo. Tus manos son… Parece que han sido dibujadas por alguien con más talento aún que tú. Alguien que debe tener el don de dar vida a las cosas bellas que salen de un lápiz – traga y sigue aunque le empieza a faltar el aire -. Me encantaría tomar algo contigo. Lo que sea, da igual. ¿A qué hora sales? Puedo volver más tarde o esperarte, no sé… ¿Te gusta el cine? ¿El teatro? Podemos ir a algún sitio después. A cenar tal vez… No pienses mal, sólo quiero charlar un rato y… Bueno, conocerte un poco más. No he podido apartar mis ojos de ti en todo el tiempo. Me gustas y me encantaría que… ¡Oh, qué digo! Disculpa, estoy siendo muy lanzado, ¿no? De veras lo siento. No te sientas mal, es sólo que… He sentido que si dejaba escapar la ocasión de hablar contigo estaría perdiendo la oportunidad de mi vida. Es absurdo, ¿verdad? Jaja. 

Los ojos de Gui Xian siguen clavados en él pero no dice nada. Sonríe y Siwon siente que se le derriten las rodillas. Está buscando una forma delicada de rechazarlo, ¿es eso? Tal vez es tímido, eso es todo. Dios, qué incertidumbre más molesta.

-Mira, no quiero ser pesado. Supongo que no estás acostumbrado a hombres tan directos como yo pero en un par de días vuelvo a casa y… - en un arrebato le quita el lápiz de la mano y anota algo en el borde del papel en el que el chico está dibujando -. Este es mi número. Llámame si cambias de idea o te lo piensas mejor… Me voy el martes, si puedes llamar antes de entonces… Da igual, llama de todas maneras. Aunque esté a muchos kilómetros de aquí, me encantará oír tu voz. Seguro que es tan única como tú, como tus manos, como tu talento… y tus ojos… 

Gui Xian observa el número anotado en su trabajo y lo mira. Frunce el ceño y baja la cabeza. ¿Lo ha molestado? Maldita sea. A lo mejor se siente insultado. Un hombre que le da su número y le hace proposiciones… 

-Siento haberte incomodado. De verdad, lo siento. Si quieres llamarme yo… Bien, creo que me voy a marchar. Ya he hecho demasiado el ridículo aquí, así que… - suelta una carcajada sin gracia y se aparta caminando de espaldas -. Vale… Adiós, Gui Xian. 

Lo saluda con la mano y el chico repite el gesto. Sintiendo que ha hecho el ridículo más espantoso de su vida, se marcha hacia la salida después de dejar su taza aún llena de té frío sobre la mesa.

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

Kyu Hyun mira de nuevo el número anotado en el papel y después hacia el pasillo de mesas de trabajo, por donde aquel hombre se acaba de marchar.

No ha entendido nada de lo que ha dicho.

Bueno, alguna palabra suelta pero nada más. Sólo lleva unos meses en China y su dominio del idioma aún es muy básico. Además hablaba tan deprisa… ¿Estaba nervioso? Ah, ahora se sentía mal. Era un invitado importante, no había más que verlo, y tal vez necesitara algo. Y él lo había ignorado porque le daba vergüenza decirle que no le estaba entendiendo ni media palabra. 

Si ha metido la pata, el jefe le va a echar la bronca de su vida. 

Lo cierto es que no le importa si le regañan. La sensación de haber tratado mal a aquel desconocido pesa más. Se siente como si le hubiera defraudado y eso le hace sentir muy mal. 

Era muy guapo, espectacular, y había sentido mucha vergüenza mientras le hablaba. No había querido hacer el ridículo diciéndole que no lo entendía y en lugar de eso había dejado que se marchara. Una pena. 

No hace más que mirar una y otra vez el número de teléfono. No se le ocurre con qué intenciones se lo ha dado. Lleva poco tiempo allí y no sabe si era normal que los dibujantes tengan funciones más allá de diseñar y hacer bocetos. El jefe le pide con frecuencia cosas como preparar el té o ir a comprar alguna cosa afuera, pero eso lo entiende. El buen hombre solo pretende que aprenda el idioma de la mejor forma posible; viéndose obligado a hablarlo y escucharlo.

Pero está claro que no ha aprendido nada. 

Si al menos hubiera entendido alguna cosa… Una palabra suelta más que otra que le pudiera dar una pista de lo que quería… Pero ya no importa, ¿no? Se ha marchado.

Cuando los visitantes regresan acompañados de su jefe, puede oír la conversación que mantienen.

-Sí, es una suerte. Choi Siwon es una estrella en su país, aquí está tomando cada vez más renombre en el mundo de la moda y que hayamos podido conseguirlo para la firma es un regalo del cielo.

-El muchacho es perfecto, desde luego. Nuestros diseños parecen hechos para él y no podíamos haber encontrado mejor forma de venderlos aquí y en Corea, su país natal, donde su imagen hará que la firma se convierta en internacional muy pronto – el jefe se deshace en elogios para con el modelo, al que busca con la mirada de inmediato – Pero ¿dónde está? ¿Se ha marchado?

-No sé – contesta la publicista -. Me dijo que quería visitar el barrio cuando acabáramos. Tal vez haya ido a dar una vuelta. 

-Gui Xian – lo llama el jefe - ¿y el señor Choi?

-¿Eh?

-El señor Choi – pregunta esta vez en coreano para que Kyu Hyun lo entienda -. El hombre que estaba aquí. 

-Ah… se ha ido hace unos minutos – contesta en coreano igualmente.

-¿No ha dicho a dónde?

-No. Yo… Me ha estado hablando un poco, pero no lo he entendido apenas – está realmente avergonzado de admitirlo, pero es la verdad.

-Oh, pero si él es coreano, igual que tú por lo que veo – interviene la publicista - ¿Cómo es que no lo has entendido?

-Es que él… Hablaba mucho y muy rápido, en chino y yo… No sabía que era coreano. 

-Bueno, ya daremos con él. No puede haber ido muy lejos. 

Eso espero, piensa Kyu Hyun. 

Si hubiera sabido que hablaban el mismo idioma… ¿Habría sido distinto si entendía lo que decía? Tal vez no, no lo sabe. Piensa que la sensación que aquel hombre le ha dejado no habría sido distinta si lo hubiera entendido. 

No, desde luego que no. Habría pensado igualmente que era increíblemente guapo, que su sonrisa era perfecta y su voz una caricia, hablara en el idioma que hablara. No se habría sentido más avergonzado ni más nervioso por su cercanía. Habría sido lo mismo… sólo que lo habría entendido y tal vez ahora no estaría lejos de allí.

Se levanta de su asiento rápidamente y coge su chaqueta del respaldo. No ignora el impulso de salir corriendo de allí, derecho a la salida, a buscar a aquel hombre. No sabe qué va a decirle pero tiene que encontrarlo.

Sale a la calle y mira en ambas direcciones. ¿A dónde ha ido? Corre hacia la derecha, observando a cada persona con la que se cruza, buscando al hombre alto y moreno. Teme haberse equivocado de dirección. ¿Y si fue hacia el lado contrario? Maldita sea. No puede volverse ahora, no sin saber si al hacerlo es cuando va a meter la pata de verdad.

Al fin lo encuentra delante de un café. Está mirando el escaparate, lleno de dulces y pasteles típicos de la ciudad. Una última carrera y estará junto a él.

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

Siwon escucha el jadeo a su espalda. Alguien a quien le falta el aliento o está muy alterado. O sufriendo un infarto, no está seguro. Se gira y encuentra a aquel chico, el de antes…

-Gui Xian…

Las palabras le salen solas, apenas las susurra sorprendido. El castaño se dobla sobre sí mismo y apoya las manos en sus rodillas, intentando coger aire. Le hace un gesto con la mano para que le dé tiempo a reponerse.

-Kyu… Hyun… - dice con el aliento entrecortado.

-¿Cómo?

-Mi… nombre… Es Kyu Hyun. Gui Xian es mi nombre chino. Soy coreano.

Siwon agranda los ojos al escucharlo hablar su idioma natal. No puede ser.

-Yo… - continúa Kyu con el resuello casi recuperado – aún no entiendo bien el chino. Antes… No te he entendido nada. No sabía qué querías y yo…

Levanta una mano. Ni siquiera él se ha dado cuenta de que lleva el papel donde le ha anotado el teléfono arrugado en el puño. Ambos miran el trozo de papel ahora inservible y luego a los ojos del otro.

-No te he entendido antes, lo siento – le dice Kyu sonrojándose - ¿Podrías repetirlo… por favor?

-¿Todo? – Siwon pregunta con una sonrisa que muestra sus hoyuelos y Kyu se queda sin aliento.

-Lo más importante sólo.

-Bueno, lo importante era… No recuerdo – Siwon hace un gesto como de estar intentando memorizar pero es demasiado exagerado y Kyu sabe que está jugando con él - . Ah, bueno, estaba esta cosa que dije… ¿qué era? ¡Ya me acuerdo! Que eras muy guapo, y que me encantan tus manos, y que me gustaría invitarte a tomar algo conmigo, y que si querías podías llamarme a ese número cuando quisieras… - Hace una pausa y agacha la cabeza -. Es vergonzoso. Nunca he ligado así…

-¿Estabas ligando conmigo?

-¿Qué? – Siwon se espanta, no quiere darle mala impresión ahora que tiene otra oportunidad - ¡No, no! Es que… Bueno, sí. Pero no te sientas mal si tú no… Vamos, que no me hagas mucho caso…

-Sí – dice Kyu.

-¿Sí qué?

-Que sí quiero tomar algo contigo.

Kyu sonríe tímidamente. ¿Cuándo en los años que tiene ha hecho algo así? Aceptar la proposición de un desconocido de esa forma… Debe de estar loco. Pero siente que tiene que decir que sí, que por mucho que luche le diría que sí a todo lo que le pidiera.

-¿En serio? – el moreno parece un niño ilusionado y a Kyu le dan ganas de darle un abrazo… y un gran beso en aquella boca que sonríe feliz.

-Ajá – asiente Kyu - ¿A dónde quieres ir? ¿Aquí? Tienen unos pasteles muy buenos.

-Sí… vale… donde quieras – Siwon habla con atropello y espera a que Kyu se acerque.

Lo ve doblar con cuidado la hoja que lleva anotado su número y guardarla en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. Después se da unos golpecitos en el pecho, justo donde debe estar el papel a buen recaudo.

-Aquí no se perderá. ¿Vamos?

Le coge la mano y descubre que tenía razón, sus manos están frías y además son suaves como había imaginado. La aprieta entre la suya y camina con él al interior del café. Hablan y hablan sin parar, contándose mil cosas el uno al otro, como si se conocieran de hace mucho y tras un tiempo sin verse quisieran ponerse al día de todo lo que ha pasado en sus vidas. 

Se cuentan, se escuchan, conectan. Cuando salen de allí sienten que no hace falta hablar más. Lo saben todo, sienten que se conocen, han creado un vínculo irrompible entre ambos. Da igual el idioma en que lo hagan, saben que se van a entender con tan solo mirarse a partir de ahora, las palabras no son más que eso, palabras. Lo de ellos, ahora, es mucho más.

#### Fin


End file.
